deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Fisher
Sam Fisher is the main protagonist of the video game series, Splinter Cell. He previously fought Solid Snake in the 48th episode of Death Battle, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sam Fisher vs. Agent 47 * Captain America vs Sam Fisher * Sam Fisher vs Ezio * Sam Fisher vs Nathan Drake (Abandoned) * Sam Fisher vs Predator * The Spy vs Sam Fisher * Stealth Elf vs Sam Fisher (Abandoned) * Death Battle Loser Royale Possible Opponents *Bryan Mills (Taken) * Corvo Attano (Dishonored) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Connor (Assassin's Creed) * John Rambo (Rambo) * Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) History Samuel Leo Fisher was born in Towson, Maryland in 1957. Orphaned at a young age, he spent his youth at a military boarding school. His goal was to join the C.I.A. and follow in the footsteps of his late father. He joined both the C.I.A. and Navy Seals. During one of his missions, he had an affair with Regan Burns, leading to a failed marriage and the birth of their daughter Sarah. He was recruited by Third Echelon, a top secret sub-branch of the NSA. Third Echelon wanted Sam for their new Black Ops unit, focused on infiltrating impenetrable locations, extracting information, and escaping even the most impossible scenarios. They called it the Splinter Cell program. He eventually discovered that Third Echelon was corrupt from within, he took it down by teaming up with Grim to create Fourth Echelon. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full name: Samuel Leo Fisher *Born: April 17, 1957 *Height: 5'10"/178 cm *Weight: 170 lbs/77 kg *Ambidextrous *Possesses the Fifth Freedom **The legal right to break the law in order to uphold the greater good *Proficient in Krav Maga *Apparently owns an Elephant Support *Name: Anna Grimsdottir *A.K.A.: Grim Reaper *Technical Operations Officier for Fourth Echelon *A master hacker *Was temporarily the director of Third Echelon *Acts as an extension of Sam's eyes and ears on the field Weapons & Equipment *Five-seveN pistol **Uses armor-piercing SS198 rounds *SC-20K M.A.W.S. **Can switch into assault rifle, shotgun, and sniper rifle attachments **Deploys miscellaneous ammo including sticky shockers, rubber bullets, and sticky cameras *Mark VIII Tactical Operations Suit **8 mm thick, weighs 4 lbs **Composed of Kevlar, RhinoPlate, and Gore-Tex *Multi-Vision Goggles **Capable of night, thermal, and sonar vision Feats *Has infiltrated both the CIA and Third Echelon itself *Evaded four snipers looking for him *Can headshot four people before the last man can draw his gun *Prevented World War III on multiple occasions *Completed a training course so silently, his superiors didn't realize he had even started Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Sam Fisher.png|Sam Fisher Splinter Cell - Sam Fisher holding his pistol and wearing his Multi-Vision Goggles.png|Sam Fisher holding his pistol and wearing his Multi-Vision Goggles Splinter Cell - Sam Fisher wielding his knife and pistol.png|Sam Fisher wielding his knife and pistol Splinter Cell - Sam Fisher as seen in Splinter Cell Conviction.png|Sam Fisher as seen in Splinter Cell Conviction Splinter Cell - Sam Fisher as an action figure.png|Sam Fisher as an action figure Trivia * Sam Fisher is the first Ubisoft character to appear on Death Battle. ** Sam is also the first character in the Splinter Cell series to appear in Death Battle. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Soldier Category:Spy Category:Super Soldiers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Stealth Category:Martial Artist Category:Claw Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Human Category:Secret Agents Category:US Combatants